Try and Stop Me
by NilliaWafersP
Summary: <html><head></head>"Think me crazy? Your opinion, I just time traveled and all that bothers you is that I'm a woman? What do I expect, you are Altair the best assassin to ever live a and I'm Luciano the most powerful and dangerous woman to ever walk the face of the Earth." Luciano says holding Altair at gunpoint. "Try and stop me."</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I** **don't own Assassin's Creed only my OC Luci/Luciano **

Looking in the mirror I see a girl with ultramarine blue hair that fades into white at the ends. Her face is marred by a slight frown and a scar from above her left eye to the bottom of her eye. Her right eye is a silvery purple color where as her left eye is a golden green color. Her skin is kissed by the Italian sun from long hours of training. Tall for her gender and not an ounce if fat on her body she could easily out run, out fight, and out wit any man. Her accent is what throws you off even more than her looks. Her tone of voice is not gentle and kind of a woman's but hard and emotionless of a war hardened man. She stands with a slight defensive stance and wireless earbuds in her ear with her iPhone in her right front pocket. Straightening out her white hooded long sleeved shirt she pulls lightweight and flexible armor over it and another layer of clothing slightly similar to a dress over it. Readjusting her lightweight steel toed combat boots she sheaths a knife in both boots.

I take one last look in the mirror and take in my intimidating look. With my hood pulled over my head I kinda look like slender man but no tentacles. I grab my backpack and small duffle bag off the bed of the hotel room and walk out to my white and blue dirt bike. Shifting my grey and navy blue sash with gold detailing I start my bike off with a roar. Speeding down the Italian country side I turn my headphones on and listen to the song Rival by Ken Ashcorp when I take a turn towards a small canyon. Reaching the breakneck speed of 190 mph I go flying off the small ramp like rock outcropping. Flying over the canyon my bike's engine stalls and then dies in midair, I let of of the handle bars and grab my bags as the edge of the canyon grows closer. 'wow this is how I die? This sucks. Being an assassin and all you would think that you would die in a more extravagant way than death by dirt bike crash? But no, the universe decides to make me die in one of the most pitiful ways possible! This is just sad.' Right as I finish my rant about my death I hit the ground and my world goes black.

"Oww who knew you would feel your injuries when your dead?" I mumble opening my eyes. "Crap am I dead or by some fucked up miracle I'm still alive and bitching?" I sit up and stretch making the bones in my back pop into place. 'Where the fuck am I? Awww, my bike didn't make it. That blows.' Standing up and brushing off the sand from my clothes, I look around for any clue to where the hell I am. 'Come on brain think! Think!' "Why the fuck am I in Syria?" Grabbing my backpack and putting it on I lean over and grab my small duffel bag. Opening it I grab my katanas and strap them to my back, I place as many throwing knives as I can in my vest sheath thing, I strap one of my short swords to the left side of my hip, and I tuck a couple of hunting knives in the hidden sheaths attached to my legs. Closing my duffle bag up I make my way north.

After a couple of hours of walking I reach a small town. Finding my way to a stable I buy a mare with a smokey grey coloring and black streaks. Walking around the town I buy supply's for a months travel and something like a first aid kit.

"Can you spare some food?" Asks a little girl about the age of seven.

"Come with me then. You can pick what ever you want from the market and I will pay for it." I say to the little girl.

"Really?" She exclaims.

"Yes now go." After a couple of minutes she comes back lugging two bags larger than herself.

"Can I get all this food?" She politely begged.

"Yes, do you want me to help you carry the bags?"

"Yes please!"

'Damn this kid has manners.' For about 20 minutes of walking around we reach her home. "Thank you!" The kid shouts when she hugs me.

"Your welcome little one." I say softly.

"You should go to Maysef. There are a lot of people wearing clothing similar to yours but with a red sash thing." She mumbles into my side.

"Okay thank you."

Roughly two days later I arrive at Jerusalem. Readjusting the clothing I got from the last town I was in to hide my assassin clothing. I take out a short black haired wig and brown colored contacts and put them on to blend into the crowd around me. Getting to the gate to the city I notice that there are guards at the gate checking every person going in. Getting past the guards I take my horse to the stables and throw a few coins at the stable boy. "No one touches my horse. Got it boy." I say making my voice sound like a man's. Walking into an alleyway I remove my disguise.

Out of sheer boredom I climb up to the rooftops and free run until I reach a mosque. Quickly climbing up the tallest spire I sit on the top looking out at the city. Watching the people move around and continue on the daily lives I slowly drift off to sleep.

Waking up in my little self made nest in a nook in the spire I take note that it is late. Checking my bags to make sure nothing is missing I sit silently organizing my stuff and the little nest. Climbing out of the nook I stretch making all of my weapons clink together as I turn my body. Smoothing out my robes I let my hood fall down. Shaking my head I let my hair fly loose causing sand to part from my blue locks. Braiding my hair back I tuck it in to a bun. Hearing a bell ring three times I look to the west to see a commotion down in the streets. Switching to my Eagle Vision I see a lot of color. "Damn I wonder what's the party about." Performing the leap of faith I land in a pile of hay, climbing out I shake to remove any hay. Slipping into the shadows I make my way over to the mass of red. As I get closer I see one slip of blue in the sea of red. Blinking twice my vision returns to normal. Stepping out of the shadows I pull out both of my katanas. Coming up behind two guards I make a quick slash in the back of their necks. Walking away from them to the next cluster of guards I do the same. Walking to where the real fight is the guards who I attacked fall over headless. Seeing that it is an assassin being attacked by this mini army of guards my blood boils and I run head first into the fight.

My vision goes red as I see the other assassin get cut into by a guard. Running towards a guard I use him as a spring board and killing him at the same time I launch into the air. Flipping over to the assassin I scissor cut the remaining guards around the two of us. Flicking the blood off my katanas I place back into their sheaths. Looking around for anymore guards I notice that majority of the guards I killed are either headless or dismembered. Looking down at my robes I notice a tear in the fabric over by abdomen. Touching the fabric I pull my hand back and find it covered in blood, my blood. Disregarding the fact of being wounded I walk over to the other assassin. I take in his appearance, he is covered in several gashes and is breathing heavily. "Here let me help you." I command with the voice I now dub my male voice. Grabbing the assassin by his unwounded arm I half carry half drag him to a slanted wall. "Get on my back. I will carry you to the bureau." I whisper trying to be commanding and quiet at the same time. Slowly the assassin complies. If someone were to walk by they would probably see two men in an awkward version of a piggy back ride.

Running quickly towards the wall I grab on to small ledges to help me get to the rooftops. Distributing my weight and the assassin's I sprint at speeds that could put professional track teams to shame while carrying a person who isn't a feather weight nor a boulder. Scaling up the side of the bureau I almost lost my grip twice on the cracks and edges. Pulling myself up to the rooftop I make sure that the assassin's grip on me is strong. Standing at the edge of the hole in the roof I lean forward and fall into the hole. Landing on my feet with bent legs I look around the room for the Rafiq. Clearing the nearby table I gently set the assassin down on it. Pulling out my first aid kit thing I pull out disinfectant, gauze, hook needle and dissolving surgical thread. "I am going to tend to your wounds, okay? I have no numbing solution so this is going to hurt a lot." I say in the kindest way possible. I pull out a bottle of vodka and disinfect the needle and my hands. Helping the assassin out of their armor and robes to leave him in his casual clothes. Cleaning out the gash on his arm I try to be as gentle as possible.

"My name is Luciano."

"..."

"I'm trying to distract you from the pain."

"Malik."

"Hmm."

"My name is Malik."

"Nice to meet you Malik. So what did you do to piss off the guards? If you don't mind me asking."

"An assassination. My partner and I got separated. Might I ask what is your business here is in Jerusalem, I've never seen you before."

"I'm just passing through. As you can hear I'm not from anywhere near here. I'm from the Northern brotherhood."

"There is a Northern brotherhood?"

"Yes, we like to be unknown even by the other brotherhoods. We are like the assassins of the assassin army."

"..."

"I'm done. Just try not to punch anybody or throw things with this arm."

"You are done? How did I not feel anything?"

"I gave you something to focus on asides form the pain."

Moving Malik to the pillows in the corner I makes sure to elevate his arm. 'Good thing I lived with my sisters. Though it may have not been worth it due to all of the shoes thrown at me for accidentally violating their privacy.' I think to my self as I grab some food from a small table for Malik. Hearing some quiet laughing I turn and see Malik trying not to laugh. "What? Is there something in my back?" I ask him. "You have very nice sisters." Malik says while slightly laughing. "Crap you heard that?" I say with a I'm such an idiot face not that he could see it. Walking over to Malik I hand him the bowl of food I collected. Checking his stitches I make sure that the bandages are in place and holding. Sitting down across from Malik I pull out some wire and metal to make jewelry and other things *choughchoughbombtriggerschough*, turning on my headphones I discreetly pull out my phone and pick a play list. Putting my phone back I sit there listing to Arms Dealer by Fall Out Boy. Unable to resist the urge to sing with the song, I give in and match the pitch and voice of the lead singer perfectly. Twisting the wire around several precious stones I always have with me I loop them around the hilt of my short sword. Pulling out a mini sautering device powered by batteries I weld the wire to the top of the hilt where it meets the blade. Holding the short sword out I check its balance and sharpness. Throwing a heavy rock into the air I quickly bring my blade up to it and flick my wrist in several directions. The rock hits the ground and then falls apart into tiny perfect cubes about the size of a quarter. Satisfied with my work I sheath my blade and look up at Malik whose face holds awe, surprise, curiosity, and a dumbfounded expression. Ignoring him I pull my hood down lower and roll into the shadows of my corner, closing my eyes with a hand on my red bladed dagger I fall into a light sleep.

Ciao! Fratello are we going to visit moma today?

Sí, go get your other brothers.

Okay I'll be right back fratello!

A small girl the age of three with brown hair with an unnatural tint of blue in it runs towards the barn from the villa. Tugging on the barn's door handle she goes flying back a couple of feet from the now opened door. Running as fast as she can on her still chubby legs she reaches a room with four young men with the youngest at 13 and the oldest at 17. She stands there waving her arms and calls them from oldest to youngest.

Flavio! Lovino! Romano! Feliciano! Toni says that he's gonna take us to see Moma!

Dragging Feliciano by the hand back to the villa, her other older brothers follow slowly behind. Running to the kitchen towing Feliciano with she tries to climb the counter to reach the tomato basket. Feliciano laughs silently at his little sister's actions. Hearing his brothers behind him he goes to help his sister but stops short at what he sees. The little girl pulls her three year old self up onto the counter the same way an assissan would pull themselves up a wall. Sitting in the edge of the counter she swings her legs while eating a tomato and smiling at her stupefied brothers. Her older brother lovino was the first to speak.

Sorella how did you do that?

I don't know. It felt right and easy asides from asking for help.

Her brothers look at her with understanding and great pride for her feat. Finishing off her tomato she climbs the cabinets above her with grace and skill. Reaching the top she jumps off and performs a mini version of the leap of faith into the full laundry basket bellow. Popping her head out of the clothes with an enormous grin her brothers pick her up and praise her and say something she didn't quite understand yet.

Our little Sorella is a natural assassino just like the rest of the famiglia.

Snapping her head up she finds the sight of Malik drooling slightly in his sleep pulling out her sketch book she quickly draws the sight. Tucking her sketch book away she checks her blades, pulling out a small pouch she opens it and removes a small pin, thread, and needle. Slightly unraveling the knot on Malik's sash she places the pin in the knot and sews it into the fabric. Tightening the knot back up again she steps away from Malik. "Di sicurezza e di pace. Poco assissan." She says in her normal voice climbing out of the bureau.

Free running back to her spire she takes in the morning air. Hurtling over breaks between buildings her breaths become slightly labored. Unknowing to the trail of blood she is leaving and the amount of blood she is loosing, she pushes herself to run faster. Making her way up the spire she grabs her bags and free falls onto a nearby roof. Jarring her ankle from the awkward impact she makes her way acrostic the rooftops limping. Quietly dropping down into the marketplace she makes her way over to the fruit vendors. Buying a few apples she walks over to the fountain and puts majority of the apples in her bag. With left over money from her allotted spending money she walks over to the art vendors stall.

"Excuse me do you have a pocket sketch book and charcoal pencils?" She asks the vendor while looking at the art work for sale. The vendor looks up at her and is startled by her attire.

"Yes I do. It is 7 gold pieces." The vendor says observing her movements as she gets her money out.

"It seems that I am 3 short. Do you take artwork as another form of payment?" She says as she pulls out her complete sketch book. She hands the book to the vendor.

"You have excellent art work." The vendor says as he goes through the Northern European country side sketches. She nods in agreement as she watches the vendor mark specific drawings. The vendor hands her the book back. She carefully removes the marked pages which are several mountain ranges, forests, Mayan temples, her assassin family portrait in casual clothes, island beaches, and one of her self portrait of her self in a garden.

"The portrait of the girl is by far my favorite. Who is she?" The vendor asks.

"That's my identical twin sister Luci." She responds taking the supplies and extra money given from the artworks worth.

"What is your name, so I can find you again for more artwork?"

"Luciano." She says walking away.

~The Bureau~

Malik wakes up to the Rafiq stand over him holding a sketch.

"That assassin really catches your features even if your face is hidden. Excellent craftsmanship don't you think Malik?" The Rafiq says with slight amusement.

"What do you mean?" Malik asks confused.

The Rafiq hands Malik the sketch to see the other assassin's handiwork. Impressed by the assassin's work Malik looks at the other sketches the Rafiq brought back from his stall.

"Who's the girl?"

"Her name is Luci. She happens to be the assassin's identical twin sister."

A quite thunk alerts the two to another assassin's presence.

"Welcome back Altair."

"What happened to you Malik?"

"After we got separated I was attacked by 10 guards."

"Yes I saw the bodies on my way here, but that's not your work was it?"

"No it wasn't. I was helped by another assassin who's from the north."

Suddenly the bells go off and guards assemble in the streets bellow in search of the perpetrator.

"It wasn't me" Altair says with his hands up in surrender.

"Then who was it?" Asks Rafiq

A loud popping noise erupts from the back streets where the guards headed. Screams of fallen guards are heard then silence. A almost non existent shuffling noise is heard and then a deep exhale.

"Hey Malik how's the arm?" Luciano says with a loopy grin, swaying with blood loss.

The Rafiq catches the falling Luciano and carries her to a back room to tend to her wounds. Blocking the door way so Luciano has privacy to change out of her robes, the Rafiq looks at the sketch of Luci.

"You are very good at self portraits Luciano. Don't worry I won't tell, it's not every day you can meet such an extraordinary women." The Rafiq says.

"Thank you. I am finished." Luciano says sitting on a chair clutching her side and arm.

The Rafiq hands her the gauze and needle. Unscrewing her bottle of vodka she cleans her hands and the needle and pours some on her wounds. Not even flinching form the contact of alcohol on her wounds she digs her fingers in the wound on her thigh to remove a stray bullet that hit her during her escape. The Rafiq watches horrified at her actions and amazed at how she doesn't even flinch at the pain. She pulls out the bullet and drops it into the bowl next to her and she closes up the wound. Making quick work of the gash on her side she stands up and stretches, testing the stitches. Cleaning off any blood left on her body she slips into her clean robes. Handing the Rafiq her bloodied clothes the straps on the last of her weapons. She walks out following behind the Rafiq. She steps into the room that Malik and another assassin sat in eating.

"Hello Luciano."

"Malik."

Luciano sits there eating the soup passed to her. After two minutes of eating in silence she spazzes out flinging her empty bowl to the counter.

"The silence is killing me! Please somebody talk, argue, he'll just make a noise asides from spoons scraping bowls!" Luciano yells while waving her arms about. "Oh and you never introduced me to most likely idiot number 2!"


	2. AN

Hey people who read this story! due to my laziness and that fact that I agree with my reviewers that it is too mary-sue I am discontinuing it. So sorry if it disappoints you and your welcome if you think it a not a good story or need a lot of work.

Au Revior! ~NillaWafersP


End file.
